I Saw Edward Cullen Naked
by 0BigBadWolf0
Summary: What happens when Bella accidentally sees Edward naked? Will panic ensure or something different? Find out in I Saw Edward Cullen Naked.


I Saw Edward Naked  
Chapter 1  
Pen name: 0BigBadWolf0  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: T

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight :(

**A/N: **Hey dudes! New story for y'all! Don't get so excited for naked Edward girls LOL. This is not a dirty fanfic, but the story is surrounding the event when Bella accidentally sees Edward naked!

Just to get things in order, Bella and Edward are not together (yet) and Bella is Alice's best friend. There are no vampires in this story. All human.

___**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_He never thought this would ever happen. He never expected this type of humiliation. And he never listened when his mom told him the bathroom lock was broken. _

There was a knock at the door. Edward spun around at the sound and was met by deep brown eyes. Their eyes widened in shock as he grabbed the first thing he found to cover himself up.

"Uh...I just knocked the door and it just ...nice duck," Bella smirked.

Edward looked down below to see a rubber duck in his hands.

"Get out," He growled coldly, "Now."

"Right, I'll go." Bella blushed, trying to hide her grin as she rushed out of the room. Edward let his anger out and punched the next thing he saw, and screamed in pain. Damn, he had punched the mirror on the wall.

"Like my luck isn't getting any worse," He mumbled to himself, as he quickly dried himself off and slipped into some clothes. Great way to start of the new school year. Soon, Edward was running down the stairs to eat breakfast. He walked into the kitchen to find Bella at the table eating some cereal. He couldn't even look her in the eye.

"Hey," Bella greeted, "You feeling squeaky clean yet?" She giggled. Edward growled and ignored her. She giggled again, much to Edward's annoyance.

"Hey guys," Emmett boomed, "Mum's making roast duck tonight! My favourite." Suddenly, Bella burst into a fits of laughter whilst Edward groaned.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked confused.

"Hahaha! You hear that Edward, wouldn't you like some roasted duck, Duck boy?" Bella said, trying to control her laughter.

Emmett looked between the laughing girl and frustrated boy with furrowed brows. Of course, he had no idea what Bella was going on about.

"Am I missing something here?" He asked again.

"Don't worry, Emmett. You don't need to know." Edward told him angrily. He stormed out of the kitchen, picking up his schoolbag. He was about to leave when Esme stopped him.

"Honey, have you eaten yet?" She asked, pulling him back into the house.

"I'll get something on the way to school." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"What's gotten into you? This is not how you should act on the first day of the school year. I need you to take Bella to school with you."

"What? Why? Why can't Alice take her?" Edward exclaimed suddenly.

"She's still sick and your father said she needs to stay in bed till she is better. Now would you just listen to me?"Edward sighed in defeat, agreed on driving Bella to school.

"Wait, why is Bella even here if Alice is sick?"

"Do you even know what goes on in this house? She's staying here for the week. Charlie is away on business," Esme exclaimed, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I knew that," He scoffed. Bella came out of the kitchen, laughing along with Emmett.

"Why can't Emmett take her to school?" Edward asked Esme, though he didn't whisper quiet enough.

"Well, for your information 'lil bro, I am picking up Rosalie to school. Score!" Emmett fist pumped in the air and slammed the door behind him.

"Ugh, fine. Come on, Bella." Edward said, going behind Bella behind the door. She still had that annoying smile on her face.

"Have a good day at school, kids."

"Oh we will, Mrs Cullen." Bella grinned. Edward sighed yet again and shut the door behind them.

"Yup, great way to start the day," Edward mumbled angrily to himself.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

**A/N: **You like it so far? If you do, please leave a review. Chapters will be longer than this in the future. I just wanted to make the first chapter the first look into the whole thing.

Leave a review and ideas if you like. Even if you don't like!

Thanks for reading!

BigBadWolf xx


End file.
